A technique (a magnet molding method) in which permanent-magnet pieces are inserted into magnet-insertion holes disposed in a rotor stacked core, and fixed by a resin is known in, for example, Patent Literature 1 . In the magnet molding method, during a resin molding process, the rotor stacked core is clamped with upper and lower dies, and the resin is filled from the surface of the rotor stacked core in the magnet-insertion holes into which the permanent-magnet pieces are inserted. However, the method has a problem in that the surface of the rotor stacked core is deformed by: 1) the pressing pressure in the formation of crimping projections; 2) the pressure when the rotor stacked core is die-clamped with the upper and lower dies; 3) the pressure in the filling of the resin; and the like, gaps are formed between the rotor stacked core and the upper and lower dies, and the resin leaks through the gaps.
In the axial direction of the rotor stacked core, parts where a crimping dowel (connecting portion) is formed are crimped, and hence have the highest density. Even when the crimping connecting portions are pressed, therefore, the rotor stacked core is hardly deformed. Consequently, it is known that the positions of a die and a rotor stacked core are set in such a manner that culls (resin reservoir pots including a resin extruding cylinder) formed in the are placed at positions where crimping connecting portions having the highest density in the rotor stacked core are formed, whereby the deformation of the surface of the rotor stacked core which may occur in die clamping and resin filling is prevented from occurring (Patent Literature 2).